


Second Love

by kristina121595



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, OC, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina121595/pseuds/kristina121595
Summary: Grayson likes to volunteer at a resale shop. One day, he runs into Sebastian. What happens when Sebastian keeps showing up and tempting him?
Relationships: Grayson Healey/Sebastian Blair





	Second Love

I walked around the shop I volunteer at, checking on customers and making sure everything was okay. A man was standing next to a kids train table, staring at it. I put on my "customer service" voice and smiled, walking over. "Do you need any help, sir?"

He turned and looked at me, eyes rolling over my body before making eye contact. He blinked a few times before looking away. "Do you know if this train table comes with storage?"

"I personally do not know, but let me go ask someone." I smiled and walked away, feeling eyes on me. _Holy cow, what just happened?_

I went back to walking around the store as another volunteer went over to help the man. _Was he checking me out? Why would he be checking me out, especially if he has a kid?_ "Hey Grayson, will you be able to help the man carry the table out after he pays for it?" A volunteer looked at me.

I blinked and shrugged. "Sure." _Of course I'd get stuck with him._

I set the storage drawers in the back of the guys truck and he closed the hatch. "Thank you for your help...?"

"Grayson."

"Thank you for your help, Grayson. I'm Sebastian." He stuck out his hand and I bit my lip, gently taking and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you, Sebastian." I smiled. He squeezed my hand slightly before letting go. I blinked and watched him get in his truck and drive away, before turning and heading back inside.

I walked into my apartment, tossing my jacket to the side. "Grayson, is that you?" My roommate, Elijah, called out.

"No, I gave my keys to some homeless guy and he's here to rob you." I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, Mr. Sarcasm. How was volunteer work?" He came out from the kitchen, looking at me.

"It was weird. This guy was getting a train table, I'm assuming for a kid, but he kept staring at me."

"Creepy staring or checking you out staring?" He rose an eyebrow.

"I want to say checking me out, but I'm not sure. Why would he be checking me out if he has a kid, though?"

Elijah frowned, lightly whacking my arm. "Don't be judgemental. He could be divorced, or the kid is from a one-night-stand. No judging."

"Okay, okay, you're right. Why does it matter anyway, though? I probably won't see him again."

"You never know, Grayson." Elijah shrugged before going back into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it skips a lot, I'm just getting back into writing so I'm just trying to get out what I can and hope I get better as I write.
> 
> Also, I hate to do this, but one comment for the next chapter? That way I know if I should continue it or not?


End file.
